A New Home
by NotTheHarp
Summary: What happened after Taran and Eilonwy became High King & Queen of Prydain? Set directly after "The High King" Please review and help ;-)
1. 1 Arianllyn

I always wondered what would happen from the moment Taran and Eilonwy would step out the door, at the very ending of The High King.

Of course I don't own even a single harp string from Prydain.

Many thanks to ZosiaDetroit for proof reading, correcting many minor and major mistakes, making suggestions and keeping up the spirit!

Chapter 1 is revised at January 18th 2020.

* * *

**1\. Arianllyn**

High King Taran of Caer Dallben, The Wanderer, son of unknown parents and former Assistant Pig-Keeper, woke up early the next morning in the familiar farm where he had lived his whole life and felt confused. Outside the cottage the land of Prydain was waiting for him, including a crowd of its residents at the doorstep. Inside, he looked at High Queen Eilonwy, daughter of Angharad, daughter of Regat, princess of the House of Llyr. She was sleeping on her side, breathing calmly and seemed to have no plan of waking up any time soon. He smiled.

Yesterday, they had gotten married. Eilonwy had given her magic to stay with him. The others had sailed to the Summer Country, never to return again. The farewell beforehand had been brief. When he'd taken Eilonwy's hand and walked through the cottage doorway, the Companions had waited only a short moment to watch them before taking their horses and riding away from Caer Dallben. Following them to Avren Harbor had been impossible with so many people, gathered from all over Prydain, cheering and calling out at he and Eilonwy. Everyone had wanted to be near them.

He had been overwhelmed and wondering what he should do, until Eilonwy pulled him close to her and said, "You are squeezing my hand as if you would squeeze juice from it! They are waiting for a word from their new High King; say something, you silly! "

So he did. He had tried to release tension and stumbled over words such as, "Thank you for coming to Caer Dallben," and, "Please watch out for the garden."

Soon King Smoit had stepped forward to congratulate them and to say some cheerful words to the growing crowd. As they had stood there, the personal congratulations had been endless. Everybody had wanted to say something nice to them or express their gratitude. Slowly, Taran eased a bit and just let it all happen. Suddenly, it had seemed, there were food and drinks, music and dancing, campfires, and tents. It had gone on until midnight. He had forgot for a while about his parting friends, his lost friends, and the new unknown future. No dreams had bothered him that night.

Now, his memories started to tumble into his head again. "You saved my life" he finally thought, looking at his sleeping wife. She moved a little and murmured something in her sleep.

The next days continued with more cantrev lords and more folks from the Free Commots arriving. Caer Dallben became more and more crowded. Somehow, all seemed to fit in the area, and men and women were goodhearted enough to accommodate each other and share food and drinks. Hen Wen the once oracular pig, was happy to receive her portion of all the attention. Taran and Eilonwy slowly began to wonder what their next step should be, when a grey haired woman dressed in a black robe stepped forward and bowed deeply to them.

"Hail, High King of Prydain. Hail, Queen Eilonwy. You don't know me for we have never met. My name is Arianllyn, daughter of Bran. When I heard about the defeat of Arawn and the return of the Sons of Don to the Summer Country, I travelled to Caer Dallben at once. Even though I could have gone, I refused the journey to the Summer Country. My once-betrothed Adaon, son of Taliesin, found his final rest in Prydain, and so will I when my time comes. I would like to offer you my service."

Eilonwy and Taran's eyes widened and tears began to run at the memory of Adaon, and they embraced the Lady Arianllyn, like a long-lost friend.

Long did they talk together that day, under the apple trees, and shared memories about Adaon, Taliesin and Caer Dathyl.

"Why did we not meet earlier?" Eilonwy cried out at last. "Adaon was, in a short time such a trusted friend for us."

"So I have wondered many times myself, Queen Eilonwy, why we did not meet before," Arianllyn answered, smiling at her. "That day when Prince Gwydion and Taliesin came to our home at Harlech Castle, I knew their tidings already. I let them speak, but the news they brought was only a confirmation of what I had been dreaming. Right there, I collapsed to the floor and it was not until a few days later I woke up. My father Bran was beside me and took care of me. I must have had a fever and wild dreams, for he told me my silver hair had turned grey."

Taran was watching Arianllyn closely. He saw her eyes narrow, and the faint tremble of her lips, the slight agitation of her hands. "If only Adaon could have decided how to lead on back then at the waypost of Gwystyl," he said with a sigh.

"If I had met you I could have explained that Adaon sensed many things when wearing the brooch," Arianllyn answered. "I Just could not face you both and feel again the sting of his loss. I was unable to face that again. One of the things he must have sensed was his nearing end. He must have known it would not matter anymore what decision he made, the result would be the same. Besides, he must have known that there was on each one of you in the quest. He might have foreseen things Dallben was only hoping for at that moment."

"At first I did not know what to do at Harlech Castle, and I locked myself up; I simply could not enjoy my life anymore. The thought of being without Adaon was unbearable. Years later, I found the courage to make the journey to his final resting place. It was actually Fflewddur Fflam who guided us there, and Gwydion and Taliesin joined us. I did request of Gwydion that he ask Dallben to let you both join me. But you, High King Taran, were on a journey of your own and it was unclear where. And you, Queen Eilonwy, I heared you were learning how to behave!" Arianllyn took a breath while Eilonwy opened her mouth to say something, then continued quickly. "The place must have been as beautiful as it was when you were there. We spent some time there with food and drinks and tales. I remember Fflewddur had to repair his harp more than once that night." Her face became more lively again and her eyes were drifting away with the memory. "We spent the night there and told tales about Adaon, and we tried to celebrate the happiness we once had. When we woke up the next morning, the surrounding trees were covered with birds, small colorful birds, singing songs together. And we heard the songs and knew they were honoring Adaon. After singing, they flew away together as a bright cloud high up in the air. It was the most beautiful thing we saw. I felt at peace for the first time and made my promise there and then to join my Adaon when it would be my time." Arianllyn fell silent and looked for a moment at Taran and Eilonwy, who had been listening open-mouthed.

Suddenly, the moment was disturbed by someone dropping off some food and drinks. "I am sorry Lord and Ladies, I am just a simple man, but I see when you are serious and without refreshments!" Immediately, he vanished into the roaring ongoing celebrations.

"Well, he is right so we'd better have some!" Taran broke the moment and took a bite, meanwhile handing cups to Arianllyn and Eilonwy.

"Anyway, I want you to offer my service in restoring Caer Dathyl,"Arianllyn continued. "It was a second home for Adaon and me, and he and Taliesin spent so much time at the Hall of Lore together, that I feel it is my duty to help to restore that place in any way I can."Taran stopped eating halfway through her talking. "I also think the both of you have no idea where to begin your new job, and Caer Dathyl would be the only right place to live – not only for you two, but also according to the men and women of Prydain. And as a small selfish matter, I would be honoured if the bay mare Lluagor, Adaon's steed which you care for so gently, would have a place at her original home."

Taran and Eilonwy were silent for a while, and they ate and drank, while the music and laughing around them continued. At one point, Eilonwy was picked up by a cantrev lord and lady who were laughing and urged her to, "Dance Your Highness, please!"

Eilonwy looked at Taran, started to laugh loudly and cried, "Sorry! See you in a moment!" and disappeared into the crowd.

Taran watched her until she was out of sight, then turned back to Arianllyn. "Many promises I made to myself, and they bound me to the land of Prydain. One of the promises is indeed to restore Caer Dathyl. If we are lucky, the Hall of Lore might still hide some treasures even after the destruction. It would benefit the people of Prydain to restore the place and to make it accessible to visit, to learn. I would like to take the Book of Three there, too. But right now I am sitting here with you under this apple tree, and I am afraid the turnip harvest of this year will be sparse. What shall I do with Caer Dallben? It has been my home; here I learned everything from Dallben and Coll, and I learned here to love, too… Eilonwy felt so much at home here, and we have not had the chance to discuss this yet. And Hen Wen? I cannot leave her in strange hands. We belong together somehow."

"We talk again. Harlech Castle is only a day's journey from Caer Dathyl and you are both welcome to stay. I will begin the task when I get back home." Arianllyn stood up and bowed before him, smiling. "The evening is young and so are you, Your Highness - go get your beautiful wife before the whole of Prydain misses you two here!"

It was exactly what he did.

* * *

Ok, so far for chapter one - hope you enjoyed please let me know suggestions!


	2. 2 The Meeting

Those of you who read the first chapter when I first published it, please read it again. Chances are you did not read the extention.

Many thanks to ZosiaDetroit for proof reading, correcting many minor and major mistakes, making suggestions and keeping up the spirit!

* * *

**2\. The Meeting**

All things come eventually to an end, whetever it be the long days of winter, the wrath of Arawn, or being an Assistant Pig-Keeper. Currently the celebrations for the new High King and Queen came slowly to an end. People moved out in groups, back to their homes, work, and families. At Caer Dallben, soon more serious matters had to be discussed. Taran was standing in the old study room of Dallben and faced a group of lords and ladies of many cantrevs. Eilonwy was beside him and he thought how much easier this was with her being next to him. Oh how proud he had felt once in this room at the council with Gwydion for the quest of the Black Cauldron, and how angry she was after! Now they were standing here together. He quickly scanned the room to see if he could find such a young eager boy here as he once was; but then again, they gathered here for more boring matters than would interest such an adventurous boy. Taran knocked a few times on the old wooden table and the room became quiet. All eyes looked upon the High King and Queen.

"Thank you all for joining this council. We have had a merry time the last few days, but I am glad we can gather here now to discuss what we can do. This is not a convenient castle with feasting halls and servants and foods and wine. But it has to do. As we are expected to rule this country," he pulled Eilonwy closer to him, "we need your help. We are standing in the study and meditation room of my old master Dallben the enchanter. This room is very familiar to me, and some of you might have been here before as well. Many hours I spent here listening to his lessons. One particular lessons I hold dearest, and that is: there should be no difference between our appearance and status or rank, be it a man or woman, it is our deeds and our hearts that counts in the end. It was a lesson, as a boy, that took long to learn. But I would like us to speak here under this roof within the spirit of this lesson. Let us put aside what quarrels and woes we have and make up for what has been lost."

Eilonwy spoke with a gentle voice. "We have all seen lots of destruction in the country and we have all lost people near us we loved. But let us share here what we have and what we can do."

"I see that together we represent here many parts of Prydain." Taran continued, "King Smoit, Lord Gast and Lord Goryon from Cantrev Caddiffor; Lady Arianllyn, daughter of Bran the Blessed, and her companions, of the Northern Realms; King Manawyddan and Queen Kigva of the Eastern Strongholds. Also here are Master blacksmith Hevydd son of Hirwas, and young Llasar son of Drudwas, without who we would not have found our way to Annuvin, both representing the Free Commots."

Taran his eyes turned to another corner of the room were a rather nervous man with brown curly hair was mostly observing his shoes, as if the talking came from his toes rather than in front of him. "I am very delighted a messenger came here with us, Teirnyon, from the Western Domains. Please let him speak freely in this room and treat him with the honor how we would treat any messenger." Teirnyon suddenly watched King Taran with big eyes when he heard his name, then back to his more interesting shoes when the moment was gone." We also miss parts of Prydain here, sadly. We did not get word from the cantrevs of south Prydain, and also not of the Hill Cantrevs."

King Smoit was standing on a bench with his red beard beaming around his face. "Let us start here by swearing an oath to the new High King and High Queen of Prydain." Taran looked troubled. "This is done by tradition by all cantrev Kings and Queens and Lords and Ladies when a new High King ascends the throne," Smoit continued.

Taran looked more troubled and said, "No no please this is not needed now, please…"

But King Smoit was already making his way towards Taran and Eilonwy. He went down to his knees and bowed deep, saying obediently, "I pledge my life and honor to you", rose, bowed deeply again, saying "Your highnesses" and stepped away.

Taran felt embarrassed and did not know what to do. Eilonwy seemed to be handling this situation a lot better and Taran wondered for a split second why he never learned to behave like a prince at the Isle of Mona if Dallben foresaw his destiny…

After Smoit the other kings, queens, lords and ladies in the room followed his example. Taran was not comfortable but tried to push on. "Thank you but…" Eilonwy squeezed his hand and her eyes flashed quickly sideways to him while she kept her face towards the room. Those eyes were piercing him a moment and told him to shut up. He took a moment to absorb the situation, swallowed and opened his mouth again. "Well, that was not what I meant by talking within the spirit of Dallben's lesson, but thank you very much for your support…" He gave Eilonwy a sidelook glance. His eyes screamed "Help!" He was not sure if she was smiling to the people or laughing at him. He saw some faces before him trying to look very serious.

Eilonwy turned to the bookshelfes to get an iron coffer and gave it to Taran. Her face looked warm and her smile reminded him of that time so long ago when he started to love her without even knowing yet. He took the coffer and relaxed. "This is what we want to return to Prydain as quick as possible," Taran said. "Secrets of crafting and farming, stolen by Arawn, and forgotten by mankind since. This we have to share, and this is my first order to you here, if I say that correctly?" He lifted his eyebrows and turned with big eyes to Eilonwy. She could no longer take his face seriously, quickly added "Correct!" and burst into laughter. The whole room, except for Teirnyon, seemed relieved and all, including Taran had a good laugh.

"Well I suppose there is no parchment in this coffer with secrets how to be a High King…" Taran started. "Anyway, we wrote copies of these parchments and we would like to hand them to you here with the mission to spread them throughout the country. Remember, it still takes skill to make good use of these secrets. I want you to have these notes available for everybody living in your cantrev or domain."

He looked at Teirnyon in his corner, who now seemed to be more interested. "Messenger Teirnyon of the Western Domains, please stand up and let us know your tidings." Teirnyon stood up and seemed to have trouble to look straight at Taran and absorbing sufficient air to engage his pale face.

"Sire", he said nervous, "we…I…euh…"

"Come on Teirnyon", Taran said, "there is no need here to be shy or nervous, you can speak freely. We all have to get used to each other."

He tried to look friendly, but at that moment the door to the old study room opened with a bang, while a young soldier shouted, "Fight! Fight in the garden!" As one being, the entire room stood up to make its way out, with Taran and Eilonwy following.

"What is it now?" Taran cried out while they ran outside.

In the fields, a few men were fighting, swords clashed and shields tried to cath the blows of the others. Taran ran foreward with Eilonwy next to him.

"Stop!" they both shouted. "Weapons down!" Taran cried.

He wanted to jump in between but was passed by a big read beard shouting on top of his voice: "Stop that fighting immediately, you heath-headed empty bowls, or I will break each and every one of you with my bare hands no matter whose side you're on!"

That seemed to work and the fighting paused, but men still held their swords in their hands

"What happened here?" Taran shouted, strengthened by Smoit's outburst. He looked around and saw the men of Smoit standing against a small group of men who had escorted Teirnyon to Caer Dallben.

"You!" Taran pointed to one of Smoits men. "What is going on here?"

"Sire!" The man started. "Those dogs here dared to taunt me, and told me they killed my brother who gave his live to defend Caer Dathyl!" He started to boil again and Smoit looked at him to quiet him.

"You!" Taran pointed at one of the men from the Western Domains. "Is this true? Did you find it necessary to say words to challenge this man?"

The man stepped forward to Taran and bowed. "I lost half of my family at Caer Dathyll, Your Highness", he started, "and they called me a coward and a betrayer. As a matter of fact they taunted me, made fun of my wife, who I left in illness when we marched south."

"Smooth talk!" the other man shouted, and all started to call names to each other. Swords were pointed again and Smoit and Gast and Goryon and surrounding men tried to pull them apart. A scream sounded over the field of Caer Dallben and everybody jumped away, while Eilonwy gave a cry.

"No!" she started, as the man from the Western Domains who had spoken just a few moments ago, now lay heavily bleeding on the ground, while the field, with the flat crushed young plants, turned red quickly. Queen Kigva was already with him and hold his head. Taran wanted to run to the horses to get the healing herbs he still kept, but knew this was a too big wound. Tears started in his eyes and he turned back to the bleeding man. He wanted to say something, but Kigva already closed his eyes. He stepped up again and looked around at the now quiet people, and felt very angry.

Eilonwy saw him boiling and went to him, but before she reached him Taran bursted out, "You brainless stones! How dare you to spill blood at this place! This is a peacefull place and it should be a joyful place! And you disgraced the very field that should have been worked on in the name of Coll, Son of Collfrewr. How dare you!" he spit out. "Those men are here under my protection and that means your protection! No matter how big the insults that have been called!"

He looked around at the quiet field. Only the soft wind in the trees was there, and bird sounds. "I want this man here to have a proper burial! And I want the field to have been worked on before the end of the day! Lord Gast and Lord Goryon will see that this will be done!" He looked around, turned and walked with big steps back to the cottage with Eilonwy behind him. The door closed hard behind them.

Inside the cottage Taran put his head on Eilonwy's shoulder and pulled her against himself while tears were running from his face. "Oh Eilonwy, my dearest Eilonwy." he started, "why do my actions always turn wrong? Why could we not have seen this coming? Why do men always fight and hate?"

She held him close to her and stroked his hair. Her face was red and she tried to fight the tears herself. "It is not your fault and you know it! You cannot control all human beings in Prydain. This we have to learn too."

After a while someone knocked on the door. Llasar came through the door. "Taran, sire, the men from the Western Domains decided to move out immediately and took the body with them. They wished to stay here not a moment longer. They waisted their time they said."

"Thank you Llasar," Taran said, and walked outside. He just saw the last of the horses disappearing into the woods. In the field he saw the men of Smoit working. If that would help, Taran decided not to think about that day.

"I would like to finish our meeting if possible," he said.

Inside the study room, the cheerful mood was gone. When everybody seemed to be inside, Taran wanted to continue to let Teirnyon speak. But he was not there. "

"Where is Teirnyon?" he asked.

Eilonwy looked at the table. "The iron coffer!" she cried out. "It's gone!"


	3. Chapter 3 Captain Ervyll

Captain Ervyll

Ever since he was a young boy, Ervyll, son of Ervaell, had served at Caer Cadarn. Having started off as a jack-of-all-trades, he had cleaned more than his fair share of horses and boots and done whatever errands needed doing. Later, he'd become a soldier and climbed up the ranks to become Captain. He had ridden out with King Smoit himself many times and ended up among his circle of trusted men. He'd fought to retrieve Caer Cadarn after the betrayal of Magg and had followed King Smoit to the Valley of Ystrad to battle the Southern Lords.

Right now, he was holding in his hands, of all things, a gardening hoe! He should have not only slain that insolent harassing dog from the Western Domains, but his whole company! Thinking about them made his head boil again. But the new High King's orders were different. If he ignored his duties, King Smoit would certainly teach him a lesson. That new High King is only half his age and by no means king-like. "Why is he living on a farm?" Ervyll thought to himself angrily. "And why am I, Ervyll, son of Ervaell, proud Captain of Caer Cadarn, working on his fields like a common farmer?" He watched the door of the old cottage burst open again. Shouts about an iron coffer and treachery. "Ha! That is what you get with those soft solutions!" he whispered to himself. Throwing the gardening hoe away, he walked to the ranting group, waving to his men along the way to prepare their horses.

There he was, King Smoit. Now _that _was a real king: a big bad bear, ready to spring into action, not wasting any time. Captain Ervyll watched him leap astride his horse. Behind him was the new High King, struggling to follow. He heard him shouting while running "…if you search for Teirnyon you need some men with you! And where is Llassar? Can someone look around the house?"

Pushing his way through, Captain Ervyll was sure Smoit was ignoring the new High King's questions while shouting orders of his own. In a moment Ervyll reached his side. "The men are ready if you are, sire! We will find Teirnyon and those cowards in no time!" He saw Smoit looking at him with a grin and knew he appreciated his efforts. Another soldier was already coming with his own brown steed, Heilyn, his proud comrade in the fields for so many years.

Patting Heilyn gently on the head between the ears - the usual greeting between the two - he thought about the High King. Taran Assistant Pig-Keeper. That was his name. He had previously seen him now and then at Caer Cadarn and knew King Smoit was quite fond of him. He'd also had some luck restoring peace between Goryon and Gast, for as long as that would last given the short temper of those two. That could not yet make him High King, though. And there was talk about that silly prophecy – nothing but a children's tale. Probably nothing good would come from all of this, especially with the Sons of Don leaving so quickly and for no valid reason he could see. It would surely be a tough future, even with the threat of Annuvin gone.

"Look, here comes the Pig-King again," Ervyll thought, silently chuckling. He heard him asking Smoit to keep the search party small. That seemed to be advice from Queen Eilonwy, who had just pulled him aside. Now she was a different matter in Ervyll's mind – an actual princess of Llyr, he'd heard. He could imagine her in a castle, sheathed in a long, expensive dress. And that golden hair…such a beautiful sight. And next to her…

"Are you ready Captain Ervyll, or are you going to keep daydreaming like a farmer boy?" Smoit shouted to him with a friendly clap on his shoulder. Taken by surprise, he had to move a step in order to stay on his feet. Quickly, he jumped on his horse and saluted. "Ready as you wish, sire!" He looked at the group. Indeed it was just him, Smoit and the four soldiers. This could be fun. They could catch this Teirnyon before nightfall. Perhaps there would be even time to settle the quarrel with his companions. Nobody should taunt him about his brother without feeling the consequences.

Two more mounted riders rode up. Ervyll urged Heilyn closer to King Smoit and whispered to him, "We will surely be faster without them, sire. Can I order the men to ride?"

King Smoit grabbed the reins of Heilyn and pulled the brown steed close to him. "Captain Ervyll, those men are Llassar son of Drudwas and Master Hevydd son of Hirwas. They are joining us by request of the High King and Queen of Prydain. As I've heard tell, they have been of great support for the High King during the defeat of Arawn. I expect you to respect King Taran's choice to include them whether you like it or not." He let loose and looked around, cheerful. "Let's go! We shall find Teirnyon by the end of the day, then return to a feast tonight! Hunting never fails to whet the appetite!"

The search party left Caer Dallben and followed the road northward in the early afternoon. Goryon and Gast would follow more slowly afterwards with the leftover men from Cantrev Cadiffor and return straight home, warning everybody on the way to keep an eye out for Teirnyon.

Captain Ervyll rode next to King Smoit as he had so many times before. He paid attention to their surroundings, to see danger before his King would. After the incident at Caer Dallben, he was more at ease having a real task, and eager to leave the place behind. In front of them rode Hevydd the Smith, who bore a resemblance to King Smoit, most notably in the volume of their voices and their bodies. Next to Hevydd rode Llassar, the young shepherd from the Free Commots.

"Your brother Einvaell, did you find out what happened to him?" Smoit asked Ervyll as they rode along. "The High King, he was there to defend the House of Don. Llassar and Master Hevydd were there too. If you don't ask questions, you don't get answers. I don't doubt your loyalty, but you are a stubborn man. In that you have something in common with the High King."

"Sire, I don't understand why he trusted those men from the Western Domains in the first place," Ervyll answered. "See what became of that trust. He even battled them himself at Caer Dathyl. And I don't understand why he became the High King, Sire. Although it is not my duty to understand those things I suppose." He stopped short of saying how inappropriate it seemed for an Assistant Pig-Keeper to become the ruler of Prydain, but it was clear enough that he thought so.

"High King Taran has a different way of judging people," Smoit said. "Look at it this way: he did not order you to be held prisoner or worse despite having the right to do so - although I am not sure where he could lock you up at Caer Dallben now that I think on it." He pondered that for a short moment with a frown upon his face. "Anyway, Captain, find out more about your brother's fate. Let us forget what happened here as long as you keep your temper." Looking satisfied to have settled the matter, Smoit turned his attention to Llassar, and directed his horse toward him.

Ervyll went quiet in the saddle and allowed his memories of his younger brother to flow: Einvaell, who had joined him at Caer Cadarn, but soon earned a position at the mighty fortification of Caer Dathyl. He remembered being jealous of him at first, for he'd gotten the chance to serve at the place many young men only could dream of. But as they'd split up, both resigned themselves to their own lives and agreed to meet every year at least once to catch up. Those travels and reunions were now nothing but a bitter memory.

"Master Hevydd!" Ervyll rode towards the smith. "Master Hevydd, I am looking for a sign from my brother, Einvaell, son of Ervaell. He served at Caer Dathyl and, well, since you were there too, I thought…"

"It was pure chaos!" Hevydd said with thundering voice. "Destruction and death were all around us! Every stone of that place has been shattered! So were we, those who were lucky enough to make it through the night!"

"Yes, of course Master, but did you happen to hear about Einvaell, I…" Ervyll tried.

"Einvaell, Enhyll, Eindril! So many men were lost there, their names unknown! Why, you said you are looking for one? All who survived there came to Caer Dallben, I suppose. Best to not set your hopes too high; I am sorry but that is the truth!"

It was difficult to know whether Hevydd was talking to himself or talking to Ervyll. Of course, it made sense to assume all survivors had gathered at Caer Dallben. But what if Einvaell had escaped the destruction of Caer Dathyl? Maybe he was searching for Ervyll as Ervyll was searching for him? Or lost? Who could say? As he had feared, asking around brought no answers, despite King Smoit's advice to the contrary.

After a while they stopped, for it seemed Llassar was looking at the road for traces of their quarry. Invisible traces they must have been, because Ervyll could not see them. Finally King Smoit, who looked impatient, asked the boy to come to him and explain his findings.

"Sire!" Llassar answered the king, "The freshest traces seem to be from Teirnyon; he was the last person to leave Caer Dallben." He pointed at some places on the road. "I also see tracks from a few horses, which might be his companion troupe who left earlier today. They all seemed to follow the same road."

"Good job Llassar," Smoit said to him. "Now we will ride towards Avren Harbor and catch them on the boat. After that we should have a meal or we will starve! Let's move!" Leaving Llasar with his mouth agape, he pushed his horse forward to lead the group northward with great speed.

They pounded down the road and soon came to the fork where one path veered off to the harbor and points further north. Smoit turned to the harbor and Ervyll heard Llassar shouting something, but both ignored the boy. Soon this simple search would be over. Not much later, they could see the first glimpses of a ship floating peacefully in the water awaiting the commands of the sailors. Workers were moving loads into the ship at a swift, steady pace.

Just before reaching the ship, Smoit shouted to the shipmaster, "Hold the ship in the name of the High King of Prydain! We are looking for a thief, Teirnyon!" He waved to his men, giving orders to search the ship. In a moment, the men from the Western Domains were found and brought to Smoit, who swung down from his horse.

"So where is Teirnyon?" Smoit asked the first man in sight. "We can turn the ship inside out, or you can just tell us where he is and still leave for home today. Llassar, Hevydd, search the ship! Ervyll, search the harbor!"

One of the men of the Western Domains stepped forward. "We care nothing for Teirnyon anymore, sire. We lost one of our comrades today and could give him no more than an improvised, lonely burial. We are grief-stricken and weary, and simply want to return home."

"Sire, Teirnyon was trouble from the start," the second man continued. "He insisted on traveling here over land while we went by ship, claiming ships are bad luck. We needed to force him to join us. He hid away the entire time and made no attempt to help the crew as is custom. We tried to respect him as much as we could because he was in the council at the House of Pwyl and thus had the status to represent our broken home."

"Once we arrived at Avren Harbor, he ran off with his horse to Caer Dallben, alone, while under our protection!" the first one continued. "When we decided to leave, he wanted to stay. We are done, sire. I wager he will travel all the way over land to the Western Domains, and if that makes him happy, so be it. We just want to leave."

Llassar and Hevydd returned from the ship. "Nothing to be found on the ship. Teirnyon is on his own," Hevydd reported to Smoit.

"This is useless. Let these men travel back to the Western Domain as ordered by the High King of Prydain," Smoit declared.

Ervyll was riding along the harbor, but kept his ears open. He heard they were not successful, as he himself felt. His mind was churning furiously. He thought about his brother, whose fate was still unknown. He also thought about Teirnyon, who had clearly escaped with a rare treasure of Prydain. He thought about Taran, the Pig King, and his beautiful wife. He thought about Smoit, to whom he'd sworn his life. He thought about his equipment, his sword, food and water. It was all there with him. He had so many questions while the land of Prydain was changing..

Finally, he made a decision. He had to get out of there. Those men from the Western Domains just made his blood cook. He had to learn the truth about his brother. Had not Smoit himself advised him to do so? He hardly needed more permission than that.

He turned to see that King Smoit, Llassar and Master Hevydd were busy with the man from the Western Domains, and led his horse towards the bushes and trees. He quickly gained speed once he was out of sight and made his way to the crossing of the Great Avren. The last thing he heard in the far distance was King Smoit calling his name several times. With a bitter expression, he whispered softly, "Sorry, sire," and let his brown steed Heilyn run like the wind.

* * *

As some as you know this update took a long time - I have been out for a few months with the aftermatch of Covid-19 - Please take it serious: it is there, it is invisible and even a light cause like mine can take you out of rotation for a long time - stay safe and take care of each other. Luckily, FanFiction is totaly corona-proof.

I needed a new character, Captain Ervyll, I hope you do not like him too much (yet) but he might get through some changes in the coming time.

Thanks again to ZosiaDetroit for checking spelling, suggestions and support!


End file.
